moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Abola Virus
The Abola Virus is a mysterious virus that arrived on earth in the form of a meteorite shower on February 14th, 2018. The virus is the trigger of all the events on The Last Human series and is responsible of the mutation of the infected and the evolved humans. Description Appearance An unknown virus originated outside the Earth. After the meteor shower on the day of the outbreak, it dispersed in the atmosphere invading the bodies of all humans on the planet. Although all the mankind was infected with the Abola Virus, 20% of the global population was able to resist the initial mutation, having a unique genetic train which garnered a resistance to the virus. Inside of the bodies of the Level 1 Infected, the virus takes the form of an amalgam of red spheres with symptoms like palpitating veins. When the mutation goes further and the infected start to transform in a Level 2, the virus changes into a star-like form. Virology Effects Although the effects of the virus varies along its host, in all their transitions the virus generated major changes on their bodies, going from controlled mutations (evolution) to extreme mutations that completely transform the anatomy of their bodies, (infection). Evolved ' Those whose bodies have developed resistance to the sudden mutations of the Abola Virus, have a unique genetic trait to resist the virus, nevertheless it is still present in their bodies. In normal cases, the virus slowly and gradually starts to enhance the natural faculties of their host (speed, strength, senses, etc.), going beyond the human realm. As the virus continues to accumulate in the body, it brings superhuman new abilities. However, if the virus is over stimulated and their immune system can't keep up, the virus would take over their bodies. 'Infected When the virus take over the organism aka the human host (whilst plants and other animals along with bugs are affected as well) it destroys the mind and self conscious of their host and making them act on a primary instinct. Hunger. At the same time, starts to alter their infected host's physiognomy into different stages of inhuman creatures. The mutation that the virus causes in the infected have many different variations, many types of infected with different powers, along with differing appearances as well. Byproducts Coagulated Meteorite Fragment Found in leader mutants. Leader mutants are infected that have absorbed a meteorite fragment. Unlike regular meteorite fragments, coagulated meteorite fragments have a smooth texture. According to Tian Cheng, coagulated meteorite have gentle but active viral energy within them. Evolved beings under stage 3 are able to slowly absorb coagulated meteorite fragments over a long period of time without mutating. Meteorite Crystal Polymer Found in high level infected. The meteorite crystal polymer can be used in multiple ways such as a power bank of viral energy or to augment strength. It can also be used to accelerate evolution progression without the side effects of a meteorite crystal. Meteorite Crystal ''' A blood reddish crystal with a rugged and crude surface. Meanwhile in case of the evolved humans, the virus energy accumulated in them tattoos, in the high level infected, the virus concentrate in a higher degree and start to crystallize inside their bodies. This crystal seems to be a kind of core for their evolution process and is a valuable item for any evolved. Since the energy in the crystal is weaker and more stable than that of the Meteorite fragments, evolved under stage three and even non-evolved humans can use and touch it. The energy contained on the crystal has many uses like healing wounds, replenish energy or temporarily enhancing someones abilities. For that reason, during the first months after the apocalypse many thought about the crystal only as doping or saving life items and even were disposed to trade it. Nevertheless, its real value is that it allow those able to properly absorb its energy to artificially reach the next step of evolution, the best way to do this is through '''The Blood Fusion Method. However, an overdose intake of meteorite crystals can cause mutations. This is seen with Zhao Ling, a stage 2 beginning evolved, who swallowed a massive quantity of meteorite fragments while battling Tian Cheng. Power Core A rare kind of virus byproduct that only forms inside the bodies of the mature ones, with low chances to appear. Although their power is weaker that those of the meteorite crystal, is enough to allow a Stage 1 Evolved at their peak to evolve to Stage 2 within hours.It has the appearance of small black balls. Trivia *The exact origin of the virus is largely unknown, even for Tian Cheng, who had lived a decade after the virus outbreak on his previous life. *Many features of the Abola Virus resemble to the T Virus from Resident Evil movies, like how the virus take over the world, the capacity of some people to resist it and the different kinds of mutation that cause in their host. *At difference to many other fictional zombie apocalypse virus, the virus didn't reanimate their host or convert him even if he has fatal injuries. In order to become an infected, the host must be bitten and remain alive until their conversion. Category:Terminology Category:Abola Virus